A major objective of this grant is to isolate and chemically characterize a new protease inhibitor found in the pancreas of various species. A second objective was to characterize the interactions of chymotrypsin-alpha-2-macroglobulin complexes and trypsin-alpha-2-macroglobulin complexes.